01 Sierpnia 2009
Plik:Logo.jpg 05:15 Notacje - o. Tomasz Pawłowski. Powstanie Warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Wszystko powiem Lilce!; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Wiktor Skrzynecki; wyk.:Filip Gębski, Justyna Zbiróg, Monika Szapilak, Tomasz Szczypkowski, Sławomir Hajduk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 TELEZAKUPY 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Siódme niebo, seria VIII - Pierwsza liga, odc. 13 (The major league, ep. 13); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 4/9 - Profesjonaliści; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ogród z duszą - odc. 6 (Matt James' Eco Eden' 6); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Łossskot! - Era Nowe Horyzonty; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Notacje - Krystyna Danuta Berwińska. Kukiełki pod barykadą; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 65. rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego - transmisja uroczystości z Pl. J. Piłsudskiego w Warszawie; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:15 Listy z barykady - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Ewa Żmigrodzka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 9/13 - Bratek - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:45 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 63; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Komisarz Rex (seria 8) - Podejrzana impreza (Kommissar Rex, ep. 9, Ein Toter und ein Baby); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Warszawskie dzieci; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Pierścionek z orłem w koronie - txt str.777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Rafał Królikowski, Agnieszka Wagner, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Maria Chwalibóg, Jadwiga Jankowska - Cieślak, Cezary Pazura, Piotr Bajor, Mirosław Baka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Krówka Mu Mu - Gniazdo dla maluszka, odc. 24 (Baby bird and his nest, ep. 24); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777 ; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt str.777 ; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777 ; STEREO 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Powódź - cz. 1 (Flood, The, part 1) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (2007); reż.:Tony Mitchell; wyk.:Robert Carlyle, Tom Courtenay, David Suchet, Joanne Whalley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Męska rzecz... - Żelazny orzeł 2 (Iron Eagle 2) - txt str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (1988); reż.:Sidney J. Furie; wyk.:Louis Gossett Jr, Mark Humphrey, Stuart Margolin; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Łowca (Manhunter); film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:Michael Mann; wyk.:William Petersen, Kim Greist, Joan Allen, Brian Cox; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:55 Kino nocnych marków - Doctor Who II - Szatańska pułapka, odc. 23 (9) (Doctor Who II, ep. 9, The Satan Pit); serial science ficton kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Kino nocnych marków - Doctor Who II - Miłość i potwory, odc. 24 (10) (Doctor Who II, ep. 10, Love & Monsters); serial science ficton kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Notacje - Wiesław Marian Chrzanowski. Byłem żołnierzem w Powstaniu Warszawskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 TELEZAKUPY 04:00 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 06:25 Spróbujmy razem - Trener z Rzeszowa; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Świat według Bindi - odc 9 (BINDI THE JUNGLE GIRL 9); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 18; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 6/7 - txt str.777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Roznosiciele radości; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Rogulski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Tak to leciało! Kulisy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Kocham Cię Polsko - (6); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Człowiek, który wiedział za dużo (Man who Knew Too Much, The); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1956); reż.:Alfred Hitchcock; wyk.:James Stewart, Doris Day, Bernard Miles, Daniel Gelin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Familiada - odc. 1650 - txt str.777 ; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1045 Znikający mężczyźni; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Tak to leciało! ; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Godzina "W" - txt str.777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Ewa Błaszczyk, Jerzy Gudejko, Piotr Łysak, Wojciech Wysocki, Tomasz Stockinger, Irena Laskowska, Katarzyna Łaniewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 17:55 Miron Białoszewski - Pamiętnik z Powstania Warszawskiego - widowisko artystyczne; widowisko muzyczne; reż.: Jerzy Bielunas; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Rzym - dzień VII ( 2 ) (.) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 20:00 Zakazane piosenki; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1946); reż.:Leonard Buczkowski; wyk.:Danuta Szaflarska, Jerzy Duszyński, Hanka Bielicka, Jan Świderski, Jan Kurnakowicz, Alina Janowska, Zofia Mrozowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Epidemia miłości; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 12 ton - oni tam wszyscy są ; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Michał Rogalski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Porwanie dla okupu (Secuestro express); film fabularny kraj prod.WENEZUELA (2005); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:45 Mała Brytania - odc. 11/20 (Little Britain); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Mała Brytania - odc. 12/20 (Little Britain); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zakończenie dnia Plik:TVP_Info.png 06:56 Info Poranek - 65. Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 07:07, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 07:11, 07:17, 07:37; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15; ; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:08 Info Poranek - 65. Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego; STEREO 09:14 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:18 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:24 Info Poranek - 65. Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 07:07, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 07:11, 07:17, 07:37; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15; ; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:42 Info Poranek - 65. Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego; STEREO 09:49 Info Poranek - 65. Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 07:07, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 07:11, 07:17, 07:37; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15; ; STEREO 09:57 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Info Poranek - 65. Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:46 Info Poranek - 65. Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 11:19 Info Poranek - 65. Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 07:07, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 07:11, 07:17, 07:37; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15; ; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:39 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:45 65. Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:23 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 To nasza młodość; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Michał Nekanda -Trepka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 16:56 65. Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 "... za każdy kamień Twój..."; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Dziewczyny z tamtych lat; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Alina Czerniakowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:12 Żużel - Grand Prix - Łotwy (Daugawspils); STEREO 01:07 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 01:31 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 01:55 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:22 Dziewczyny z tamtych lat; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:04 Teczki; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:31 Jarmark cudów; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:54 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:22 To nasza młodość; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:12 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 05:36 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 06:00 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 06:24 Zakończenie dnia Plik:TVP_Warszawa_(do_2013).png 06:56 Info Poranek - 65. Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 07:07, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 07:11, 07:17, 07:37; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15; ; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda; STEREO 07:56 Jak podbić Warszawę - Leon Tarasewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:19 W wielkim świecie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika Warszawska ; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:08 Info Poranek - 65. Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego; STEREO 09:14 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:18 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:24 Info Poranek - 65. Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 07:07, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 07:11, 07:17, 07:37; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15; ; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:42 Info Poranek - 65. Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego; STEREO 09:49 Info Poranek - 65. Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 07:07, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 07:11, 07:17, 07:37; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15; ; STEREO 09:57 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Info Poranek - 65. Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:46 Info Poranek - 65. Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 11:19 Info Poranek - 65. Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 07:07, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 07:11, 07:17, 07:37; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15; ; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:39 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:45 65. Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:23 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 To nasza młodość; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Michał Nekanda -Trepka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda; STEREO 16:56 65. Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO 18:16 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:18 Pogoda; STEREO 18:20 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:23 Ratownicy; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 7/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Pogoda; STEREO 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 "... za każdy kamień Twój..."; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:05 Pogoda; STEREO 22:07 Petersburski przedstawia - Przeboje; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Dziewczyny z tamtych lat; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Alina Czerniakowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:12 Żużel - Grand Prix - Łotwy (Daugawspils); STEREO 01:07 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 01:31 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 01:55 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:22 Dziewczyny z tamtych lat; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:04 Teczki; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:31 Jarmark cudów; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:54 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:22 To nasza młodość; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:12 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 05:36 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 06:00 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 06:24 Zakończenie dnia Plik:120px-Logo Polsat.svg.png 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Kapitan Flamingo (25) 07:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (5) 08:15 Przygody w siodle: prawdziwi przyjaciele 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Się kręci (126) 11:45 Przygody Merlina (8) 12:45 Czarodziejki (156) 13:45 Dom nie do poznania (163) 14:45 Top Trendy 16:30 Polska - Holandia 18:15 Jaś Fasola (13) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (55) 20:00 Siostrzyczki 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:15 Koncert 4 czerwca - 20 lat wolności (1) 00:45 Gargantua 02:40 Nagroda gwarantowana (266) 03:40 Tajemnice losu (252) 04:40 Zakazana kamera (449) 05:00 TV market 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! Plik:Logo-19.png 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango Telezakupy 08:00 Łapać złodzieja! 08:30 Superniania 08:30 Superniania 09:30 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery (7) 10:00 Twarzą w twarz (9) 11:00 Projekt plaża (7) 11:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 12:05 Szymon Majewski Show (3) 13:10 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! (8) 14:45 Teraz albo nigdy! (35) 15:45 Wizytówki sopockie 2009 15:50 Siłacze - strongman 15:50 Siłacze - strongman 16:55 Wizytówki sopockie 2009 17:00 Dziwna para II 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Niania (122) 20:35 Niania (123) 21:10 Dotyk miłości 23:50 Pamiętamy '44 - Gajcy 00:25 U2. Kulisy koncertu 00:35 Bożyszcze tłumów 02:55 Uwaga! 03:15 Nocne granie 04:35 Nic straconego Plik:TV4.png 5:00 Queen + Paul Rodgers - "Return Of The Champions" - koncert, 2005 6:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 6:30 Surfer z Nicei - komedia, Francja 2005 8:35 Kokon - komedia sf, USA 1985 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 cruZer-Sport:eX - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych, Polska 2008 13:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 13:30 Strażnik Teksasu - odc. 16, USA 1997 14:30 Odkrywanie Ameryki - cykl reportaży 15:00 Piłka nożna - Emirates Cup - mecz: glasgow rangers - paris saint-germain 17:00 Odkrywanie Ameryki - cykl reportaży 17:50 Czy to prawda? - Trójkąt Bermudzki USA 2005 19:00 Galileo - odc. 65 20:00 Siedem pięści - film karate, Hongkong, Tajwan 1978 22:05 N1ckola - odc. 9, serial sensacyjny, Polska 2009 22:35 Świntuch - komedia, Kanada 1981 00:40 Replikate - komedia, USA, Niemcy 2002 2:40 Queen + Paul Rodgers - "Return Of The Champions" - koncert, 2005 3:45 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008 - "Życie jak wino" - jubileusz z okazji 45-lecia pracy artystycznej Krzysztofa Krawczyka - odc. 1 4:25 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008 - "Życie jak wino" - jubileusz z okazji 45-lecia pracy artystycznej Krzysztofa Krawczyka - odc. 2 5:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:25 Zakończenie programu Plik:SK TVN7.png 05:35 Misja Martyna 06:05 Chwila prawdy 07:10 Telezakupy 09:15 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 09:50 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 10:25 Duża przerwa (4) 10:55 Duża przerwa (5) 11:25 Stawka większa niż życie (8) 12:35 The Nanny Reunion: A Nosh to Remember 13:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (1) 14:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (2) 14:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (3) 15:00 Zdobyć puchar 17:00 Diabli nadali (9) 17:30 Diabli nadali (10) 18:00 Diabli nadali (11) 18:30 Diabli nadali (12) 19:00 Diabli nadali (13) 19:30 Pieniądze albo miłość 21:25 Kontrakt małżeński 23:20 Szukając sprawiedliwości 01:15 Wróżki 02:20 Laski na czacie 05:05 Misja Martyna Plik:TV Puls (2008-2010).jpeg 06:00 Octava Dies (87) 06:30 Kościół w potrzebie (16) 07:00 Telemarket (69) 07:30 Muzyczna niespodzianka (1) 08:00 Paczka (9) 08:30 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy (11) 09:30 Star Trek (8) 11:30 Tajemnice Biblii (1) 12:30 Tajemnice Biblii (2) 13:30 Amazing Race - niesamowity wyścig (117) 14:30 Obieżyświat (10) 15:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (193) 16:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (195) 16:30 Najgorszy polski kierowca (9) 17:30 Paczka (9) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (195) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (197) 19:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa (11) 19:30 Niezły numer (16) 20:00 Wbrew regułom 22:15 Wietnamski eksperyment 00:05 Taki jest świat (10) 00:30 Nocne I-granie (32) 01:30 Muzyczna dobranocka (14) 02:30 Reportaż religijny 03:00 Miód i szarańcza (14) 03:30 Żebro Adama (20) 04:00 Reportaż religijny 04:30 Miód i szarańcza (14) 05:00 Żebro Adama (20) 05:30 Reportaż religijny Plik:TVP Polonia.png 06:00 Blisko coraz bliżej - U Pasternaków wesele odc. 11; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Polonusi w Europie - W orkiestrowym rytmie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:40 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Podróżnik - Huahine - wyspa szczęśliwa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Z herbem w nazwisku - Branicki herbu Korczak; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Janka odc.13 - Wypadek (Janka); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Israelitas; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 W labiryncie - odc. 71 - Habilitacja kraj prod.Polska (1990); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 36; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 65. rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego - transmisja uroczystości z Pl. J. Piłsudskiego w Warszawie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:15 Warszawa 1944, Opole 2006; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (71); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Dzika Polska - Jezioro osobowości; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Żuraw i Czapla - cz. 1; film obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 11/13* Dar Hermesia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Miron Białoszewski - Pamiętnik z Powstania Warszawskiego - widowisko artystyczne; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 21 - Cyrulik z Zanimo (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Wielka miłość Balzaka - odc. 6* Linoskoczki (Linoskoczki); serial kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Dzień czwarty; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Ludmiła Niedbalska; wyk.:Krzysztof Pieczyński, Witold Bieliński, Witold Kopeć, Jarosław Domin, Bogdan Szcześniak, Jarosław Domin, Zdzisław Wardejn, Edmund Fetting; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 ...ale festiwale! - Spotkania Zamkowe - Śpiewajmy poezję (Olsztyn). Świat wg Nohavicy; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 300 % normy - odc. 48; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 "arte, cultura, musica e..."; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Zrób to - odc.6; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 11/13* Dar Hermesia; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 21 - Cyrulik z Zanimo (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Wielka miłość Balzaka - odc. 6* Linoskoczki (Linoskoczki); serial kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Miron Białoszewski - Pamiętnik z Powstania Warszawskiego - widowisko artystyczne; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 W labiryncie - odc. 71 - Habilitacja; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Dzień czwarty; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Plik:TVP_KULTURA-logo-165549B8BD.png 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje 07:10 Kult Off Kino - odc. 12 "Kilka prostych słów"; magazyn; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda siódma czyli tajemniczy list Hipolita Kwassa, czyli wykrycie centralnej meliny Alberta Flasza; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda ósma czyli ?...; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Chaplin dzisiaj: Brzdąc (Chaplin Today: The kid); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Moje zapatrzenie - Czesław Niemen; recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Projekt: Młoda Europa - odc. 11 - "Rue de la Source"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Jak się pozbyć czarnego kota; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Feridun Erol; wyk.:Gabriela Kownacka, Jan Piechociński, Zdzisław Wardejn, Andrzej Wojaczek, Elżbieta Mielczarek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Więcej niż fikcja - Powstanie Warszawskie 1944 - sześćdziesiąt lat później; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Andrzej Sapija; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 W. A. Mozart - Requiem; koncert kraj prod.Polska (2002); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Warszawska Niobe; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Korozja; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Palace Hotel; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Ewa Kruk; wyk.:Wojciech Pokora, Zdzisław Wardejn, Anna Milewska, Leon Niemczyk, Wanda Koczeska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Palety - Gustave Courbet - Miejsce śmierci (Palettes/Courbet); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 TVP Kultura na festiwalu Era Nowe Horyzonty; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Weekend z Krzysztofem Zanussim - Brat naszego Boga (Brat naszego Boga); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Polska (1997); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Wilson Scott, Wojciech Pszoniak, Riccardo Cucciolla, Jerzy Nowak, Grażyna Szapołowska, Piotr Adamczyk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 TVP Kultura na festiwalu Era Nowe Horyzonty; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Weekend z Krzysztofem Zanussim - Persona non grata (Persona non grata); dramat kraj prod.Polska, ROSJA, Włochy (2005); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Nikita Michałkow, Jerzy Stuhr, Daniel Olbrychski, Maria Bekker, Andrzej Chyra, Remo Girone, Victoria Zinny, Halina Golanko, Tadeusz Bradecki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 TVP Kultura na festiwalu Era Nowe Horyzonty; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Weekend z Krzysztofem Zanussim - Niepokój; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Krzysztof Tchórzewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Więcej niż fikcja - Zakazana miłość. Historia Broni i Gerharda (Forbidden love. The story of Bronia and Gerhard); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Mieliśmy wtedy po szesnaście lat; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Kino nocne - Piękna złośnica cz. 2 (La belle noiseuse cz. 2); film fabularny kraj prod.Szwajcaria, Francja (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Nocny Stróż odc. 8; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Małe jest wielkie - odc. 13 - Matador; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie dnia Plik:SK_TVPHIST.png 07:30 Był taki dzień - 1 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:34 Weekend z regionem - Opole; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Misja TVP Opole; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Polska Opolska - ZOO; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Lapidarium Opolskie - O festiwalu opolskim; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Czym jest festiwal cz. 1; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Czym jest festiwal cz. 2; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ginące zawody - Śląski kołacz; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Ginące zawody - Rodzinna tradycja; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Telewizja nieduża - Kopalnia; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Ballada z lalkami w tle - 70 lat opolskiego Teatru Lalki i Aktora; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Rozmowa z prof. Stanisławem Nicieją; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Pocztówka z Opolszczyzny - Paczków; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Historia i film - Hrabina Castiglione - odc. 1 (odc. 1); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Historia i film - Hrabina Castiglione odc. 1- zapowiedź; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ptakom podobni...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Święte gasidło; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Powstańcy - Dzień 1 13:30 Weekend z regionem - Opole; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:31 Reporter - Testament; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Reporter - Kowboje z orłem w koronie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Tomasz Zacharewicz przedstawia1 - Zapomniana zbrodnia; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Ginące zawody - Meble z duszą; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Ginące zawody - Ocaliłem stary zakład; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Kamera Kuriera - Hart Muzeum; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Łostówcie nóm opolskie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Hej ostała Opolszczyzna; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Halka; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Opolski Wrzesień 1939; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Powroty 1945; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Solidarność; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 4/7 - Statek nadziei; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 1 sierpnia 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:39 Był taki dzień - 1 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Święte gasidło; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Powstańcy - Dzień 1 19:05 Prawdy Polaków; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Urodzony żołnierz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:35 Kryptonim Wichrzyciele; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:55 Lapidarium Opolskie - Piękna Polska cała, piękna Opolszczyzna; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Godzina "W"; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Ewa Błaszczyk, Jerzy Gudejko, Piotr Łysak, Wojciech Wysocki, Tomasz Stockinger, Irena Laskowska, Katarzyna Łaniewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Historia i film - Godzina "W"; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:50 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 1 sierpnia 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Powstańcy - Dzień 1 22:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ptakom podobni...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 1 sierpnia 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:12 Janosik - odc. 2/13 - Zbójnickie prawa; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:55 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 1 sierpnia 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:58 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 1 sierpnia 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Weekend z regionem - Opole; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:12 Egzekutorka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Kamera Kuriera - Opole nocą; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 1 sierpnia 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:13 Powstańcy - Dzień 1 00:15 Był taki dzień - 1 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Zakończenie dnia Plik:TVP_Sport_2006.svg.png 08:10 Niedokończona historia - cz. 1; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Nieśmiertelni - odc. 7 (odc. 7); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Rzym - dzień VII (1) (.) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 12:30 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Ze sportowego archiwum - Ayrton Senna - przerwany wyścig; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Lekkoatletyka - Mityng Super Grand Prix IAAF - Sztokholm; STEREO 17:00 Niedokończona historia - cz. 2 - Nowa era; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Rzym - dzień VII (2) (.) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 20:05 Letni trening Justyny Kowalczyk 20:20 I Liga piłki nożnej - Pogoń Szczecin - GKS Katowice; STEREO 22:30 Kolarstwo - Dzień z życia Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Rzym - dzień VII (1); STEREO 00:15 Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Rzym - dzień VII (2); STEREO 01:25 Zakończenie dnia Plik:TVP_HD.jpeg 08:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Finał Francja-Chorwacja (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Finał: Francja - Chorwacja) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 09:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (75) Jedzenie dżungli; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Hi Way; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Bobrowianie w puszczy; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Brazylia - Egipt (Puchar Konfederacji: Brazylia - Egipt) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 13:45 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2009 (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2009 (3); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Przybyli ułani; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Kinga Preis, Krystyna Feldman, Stefan Burczyk, Paweł Parczewski, Andrzej Zaborski, Joanna Kurowska, Artur Barciś; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Dania (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Dania) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 17:30 Zagadki tamtych lat - Siedem rolek pożądania; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - SuperDuety cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - mecz o 3 miejsce: Hiszpania - RPA; STEREO 21:45 Doręczyciel odc.9/14 - Dziecko; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 12/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Fuks; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Stanisława Celińska, Tomasz Dedek, Gabriela Kownacka, Dariusz Kordek; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo_Polsat_2.jpeg 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła 7:00 Pierwsza miłość 7:35 Pierwsza miłość 8:15 Pierwsza miłość 8:55 Pierwsza miłość 9:35 Pierwsza miłość 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Strefa tajemnic 11:15 Liga mistrzów śmiechu 12:00 Tylko miłość 13:00 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła 13:30 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła 14:00 Debata 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus 16:00 TiVi Sekcja 17:00 Ekipa 18:05 Halo, Hans! 19:00 Campinglife 19:30 Strefa tajemnic 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Tylko miłość 21:40 Agentki 22:30 Będziesz moja 23:30 Halo, Hans! 0:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus 1:15 Się kręci 1:30 Ekipa 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Oblicza Ameryki 3:30 Tylko miłość 4:15 Debata 5:15 Będziesz moja Plik:200px-Polonia_1_logo.png 06:35 Magiczne igraszki (9) 06:55 Gigi (37) 07:20 Zdrowy Puls 07:35 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci (3) 08:00 Top shop 17:00 Rzymianka (3) 18:35 Buon appetito! 19:35 Gigi (38) 20:00 Mary na zawsze 21:50 Charlie żołnierzem 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 23:00 Videoteka 23:20 TV Porno 23:30 Sextaza 23:40 Videoteka 23:50 Zaniedbywane 00:10 Videoteka 00:20 Reflex 00:30 Szybkie laski 00:45 Porno TV 01:00 Odloty 01:15 Pornoteka 01:20 Zaniedbywane 01:25 Kraina rozkoszy 01:50 Fantazje niegrzecznych dziewczyn 02:00 Kraina rozkoszy 04:30 Rozpalone 04:45 Igraszki Plik:Animal Planet (do 01.02.2015).jpeg 06:00 Na ratunek małpom 06:30 Na ratunek małpom 07:00 Eko-farma 07:30 Eko-farma 08:00 Małe zoo walczy! 09:00 Łowca krokodyli 10:00 Dżungla (1) 11:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (20) 11:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (21) 12:00 Pies na medal (9) 13:00 Rezydencja surykatek 13:30 Rezydencja surykatek 14:00 Na ratunek małpom 14:30 Na ratunek małpom 15:00 Eko-farma 15:30 Eko-farma 16:00 Cudowne psy (17) 16:30 Cudowne psy (18) 17:00 Małe zoo walczy! 18:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (4) 18:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (5) 19:00 Życie ssaków 20:00 Ulica lemurów 20:30 Ulica lemurów 21:00 Przedziwny świat owadów 22:00 Małpi biznes (3) 22:30 Małpi biznes (4) 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (29) 00:00 Wojny o wieloryby 01:00 Dzikość bez cenzury 02:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (4) 02:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (5) 03:00 Życie ssaków 04:00 Ulica lemurów 04:30 Ulica lemurów 05:00 Pies na medal (9) Plik:SK POLSSPORT.png 07:00 Audi Cup w Monachium 08:55 Dominikana - Rosja 11:10 Polska - Tajlandia 13:25 Chiny - Korea Południowa 15:30 Mistrzostwa Polski 16:00 Studio World Grand Prix 16:25 Polska - Holandia 18:30 Studio World Grand Prix 18:55 Tajlandia - Japonia 21:10 Mistrzostwa Polski 22:20 Arsenal Londyn - Atletico Madryt 00:20 Glasgow Rangers - Paris Saint-Germain Plik:AXN.png 06:00 Wyścig (3) 07:00 Wyścig (4) 08:00 Agent przyszłości (8) 09:00 Gwiezdne wrota: Atlantyda (19) 10:00 Gwiezdne wrota: Atlantyda (20) 11:00 Kyle XY (9) 12:00 Robinsonowie - Fiji (5) 13:00 Wyścig (9) 14:00 Brygada ratunkowa (1) 15:00 Agent przyszłości (8) 16:00 Żniwiarz (9) 17:00 Cena życia (26) 18:00 Pentagon: Sektor E (18) 19:00 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI (22) 20:00 Ślepa sprawiedliwość (4) 21:00 Zabójcze umysły (12) 22:00 Sanctuary (4) 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (22) 00:00 Jedź lub znikaj 01:40 Sanctuary (4) 02:30 Ślepa sprawiedliwość (4) 03:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (22) Plik:My HBO.png 06:00 Złów i wypuść 07:50 Filmy i gwiazdy (30) 08:20 Wielka improwizacja 09:55 Kylie X 2008 10:55 Zaczarowana 12:40 Robin Hood - faceci w rajtuzach 14:25 Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa 16:40 Ich dwóch i Paryż 18:20 Złów i wypuść 20:10 The Rolling Stones w blasku świateł 22:10 Ochroniarz: nowe zadanie 23:40 Tenacious D: kostka przeznaczenia 01:15 Na koniec świata 03:00 Rzeź 04:35 Świnie Plik:Cinemax (pierwsze logo stacji).jpeg 06:00 Dziewczyny z drużyny III 07:35 53 dni zimy 09:05 Kawa z gwiazdami (33) 09:30 Czułe słówka: ciąg dalszy 11:35 Szkoła dla każdego 13:10 Sztukmistrz 15:10 Grób Roseanny 16:45 Rosyjska tłumaczka 18:20 Dziewczyny z drużyny III 20:00 Holiday 22:15 Historia pewnej dziewczynki 22:45 Kolekcjoner 00:40 Czyste serca 02:00 Szalony Joe 03:40 Więź Plik:Cinemax 2.png 06:00 Kamataki 07:55 Picasso: Twórca i niszczyciel 10:00 Kawa z gwiazdami (16) 10:30 Star Trek: Pierwszy kontakt 12:20 Serce mężczyzny II 14:15 Kawa z gwiazdami (20) 14:40 Miłość po południu 16:15 Rozterki Roberta Zimmermanna 17:55 Picasso: Twórca i niszczyciel 20:00 Mała dziewczynka, która mieszka na końcu drogi 21:35 Ludzkie dzieci 23:30 Intryga 01:10 Spotkajmy się w więzieniu 02:40 Ciała/przeciwciała 04:20 Rozterki Roberta Zimmermanna 05:25 Kawa z gwiazdami (4) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2009 roku